Little Notebook
by 17punkie
Summary: Naruto as abused by his father. He has a little notebook he keeps to himself. Child Abuse Awareness/Narusaku. Time travel. Redone and longer.


**Little Notebook**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A boy around the age of 15 was covered in bruises and cuts. He was holding a notebook in his arms, keeping it from harm. He was sitting on his bed writing in his little notebook. Tears formed over and over down this boy's face. Wet spots were appearing on his jeans and shirt. The door across from him was locked and the sound of yelling and banging was coming from it. He knew if that door gave or he opened it, he would be in trouble. The little room was his savior and that door was his shield. The little notebook was his emotions and heart. His name was Naruto and his parents died the day he was born. He lived with his adopted father. His father worked at a high paying company, but stress came with it.

The crying boy didn't trust anyone except his best friend, Sakura and she never knew what went on in this house. When the boy was hurt, she would ask what happen. He would never tell her the truth, so he would lie and say he tripped. Sakura not wanting to pressure him would agree and tell him to be careful. The next day more cuts and bruises showed up, and of course he would lie again. After so many she got worried, but when she asked him about it, he told her it was nothing and the next day he would disappear, and wouldn't come back until a week later. She asked her parents, but they told her to mind her own business.

She decide she was going to go to his house and find out what was going on. As she came closer to his front door there was screaming, yelling, crying, and beating sounds coming from inside the house. She was scared no doubt about it. She was fixing to knock before a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She looked up at a woman about in her 30's.

"No" She said, tears pouring down her face. Sakura looked up and saw all the neighbors outside with sadness covering their faces.

"Don't" She pleaded again.

"What's going on?" She asked the lady.

"It's happening again, like always." The woman stated with her voice breaking.

"What's happening-" the woman shook her head "-,please tell me"

"It's non of my business" Sakura stared at the lady. As time went on the sound got louder and louder. 

Then later that night the sounds and beating quieted and went into a peaceful rest. The lady next to Sakura lowered her head as if to pray. Sakura not comprehending what was going on ,stared. The lady turned to her.

"Maybe you should go home." She said in a whisper. Sakura nodded her head and walked home.

A few month's passed and Sakura had asked nothing of the event to Naruto. She just kept doing as she was before the event and so did he. Bruise after bruise, cut after cut, and blood after blood he still lied hoping she would never find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One evening Naruto was just sitting in his room, writing in his notebook. Then he heard things from down stairs fall and break. Naruto went down the stairs, only to find his father there. Naruto hurried up the stairs, but didn't get far. BOOM!!

Sakura was taking a walk and heard sirens. They passed her in a hurry. Sakura just kept walking, that is until she found the police and ambulance in front of Naruto's house. The medics were carrying a body on a stretcher. She recognized the body as Naruto. Her eyes widen and tears slid down her cheek. She watched as they hurried to get Naruto to the hospital. She stood there crying being able to do nothing.

As weeks passed by Naruto still hadn't recovered from the bullet wound. They said since the bullet wound was so bad he went into a coma. Sakura went to his room and stayed there by his side. She stayed by him for weeks and weeks to come.

A month later a nurse came in with the lady from the earlier event. She was holding a little notebook that's spine was torn and had markings on the front.

"The investigators found this in Naruto's bed, they studied it but never really understood why his father would do such a horrible thing. " She looked down at the floor as she spoke " Hopefully you can read it and get ideas. If you find anything tell the investigator. " Sakura nodded and said a small thanks. The lady and nurse left. Sakura looked at the notebook in her hands. She slowly opened it and read the first page.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was ok I guess. Dad had to work, so I guess I have time to clean my cuts before he gets home. I just don't understand why he gets so mad. The more he hits me, the more blood I have to clean up. Not only that I have to keep lying to Sakura. I wish I could tell her, but my heart won't let me. I love her to much, and as long as we just stay friends and she doesn't know about dad hitting me then she's safe. Dad said he hates me, and I don't know what I did. Oh, no. He's here._

_Sign,_

_Naruto_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura wished he would have told her. He didn't know that she loved him in that way, too. She could have helped him. As she read more of his notebook, she cried. She read how Naruto was beat, burned, and stabbed. How everyday his dad came home drunk. She noticed tear drops on some of the pages.

Naruto was getting more and more worse as the days went on. Some days he would scream in horror and some he would stop breathing.

Months passed the nurse told her he had a two days left to live, because they couldn't hold him on life support anymore. Sakura couldn't believe it, the only person she loved more than anything would be gone forever in 48hrs. She stayed there crying at his bedside praying to god Naruto would be saved.

As much as her heart told her to kill everyone in the room, she couldn't. Today would be the day she would lose Naruto forever. Hours passed and the room fill with crying neighbors and staff that was on Naruto's case. The time came as everyone paid close attention. The nurse walked toward Naruto's bedside and reached for the cord that held his life together. The sound was unbearable as his heart monitor rang though the air. Sakura couldn't stand it and she ran out of the building towards home. 

The funeral was quiet and rain was pouring down. The lady that gave her Naruto's notebook walk beside Sakura. " The sky is crying too." stated the old women. " I never caught your name." Sakura told the older women. " My name is Sakura." The women told her. Sakura's eyes widen and she looked shocked. "My time was 50yrs ago, as I was standing right where you are morning over the same man." The older Sakura said. " That's impossible" The older woman smiled as her body started to ghostly disappear. " Child nothing is impossible, whatever you do, don't make amends to travel in time to save the one you love. Don't be like me, let him go and move on but don't forget him. You will see him again." The woman walked by a tree where a teenage boy stood. He smiled and waved. His name was Naruto. 


End file.
